This invention relates to hollow needle applicators suitable for administering cartridged drugs etc.
Dangers of infection and cross-infection, much high-lighted by the spread of AIDS, mean there is a need for hollow-needle devices as drug etc applicators with automatic retraction and designed for single use only, i.e. designedly not lending themselves to re-use. This is, perhaps, particularly the case for cartridged drugs etc supplied as a one-dose item complete with applicator. Indeed, there have been many proposals over the years for such applicators, especially recently, but most are of doubtful practicality or of complex and costly construction, even both. We have, ourselves, made basic proposals (PCT application GB92/00652) for practical and low-cost single use hypodermic syringes (and body-fluid samplers) with automatic needle retraction, including usable with cartridged drugs etc, but not particularly complete pre-loaded applicator devices, nor with self-powering provision also affording automatic needle extension before cartridge discharge and needle retraction.